bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genshoeshi
Genshoeshi (原初の壊死, "Primordial Necrosis") is the Zanpakuto Spirit of Shiryuu Hatenko. She is the embodiment of the Japanese Lord of the Underworld, Emma-O. Genshoeshi is dark Zanpakuto Spirit; meaning she was born through Shiryuu's negative aspects that lurk throughout her subconscious and formed into her weapon. In her sealed state, Genshoeshi takes the form of a Katana with carved runes in its blade. The weapon itself is held in an elaborate plum-colored scabbard that has several intertwining lilies, etched in silver, flowing down its length; giving such a malicious zanpakuto, quite a beautiful appeal. Appearance Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Zanpakuto Shikai: Released with the command "Corrode", Genshoeshi's blade will melt away into a dark black, ooze-like substance revealing a Kodachi in its place. The guard of the zanpakuto is triangular in shape and bears the same coloration as the ooze that fell from the blade, while the handle of Genshoeshi has a dark purple coloration and posseses red magatama adorning all sides. : Shikai Special Abilities: Being the embodiment of the Lord of the Underworld, it should comes as no surprise as to what domain Genshoeshi's powers resides in--death. Upon activation of this ability, every living thing will lose its color and radiance, signifying the withering of vitality. Genshoeshi allows Shiryuu to suppress and counter any offensive forces, sending them back toward the opponent, with much greater power. The very aura of Genshoeshi alone is enough to cut the life-force of an opponent in half, withering away at their physical attributes for as long as they remain in its range. This withering effect even extends to the environment itself, causing substantial damage. The withering of Genshoeshi is powerful enough to corrode anything from solid concrete to the very air around her. With a swing of Genshoeshi's blade, Shiryuu is able to quickly kill large groups of people or even single-cell bacteria, leaving almost nothing in its wake. She is able to produce a fog that possesses the withering abilities as well, although the effects are weakened in exchange for the ability to travel a much further distance causing both physical and spiritual objects to slowly rot away if they stay in an extended contact with the fog. However, the abilities of Genshoeshi are only able to inflict heavy damage on whoever Shiryuu perceives in her heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by Shiryuu's spirit, as she can not lie to this cunning Zanpakuto. :: Shijushō Kakumei (死綬章革命 "Death Ribbon Revolution"): With this technique, Shiryuu takes a kneeling position as she stabs his blade into the ground. The result is a mass of incredibly sharp ribbons that seem to materialize from nowhere, winding around Shiryuu's position and tearing through anyone that is in close proximity. If any of the ribbons slashes through someone or something, it could be found that any of that victim's stored vitality will begin to be drawn away by negative energy of Genshoeshi. At the same time, the sheer amount of ribbons produced by this technique, destroys the very ground around is position, leaving a large crater in its wake. Bankai: Category:Female Category:Females Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Inner World Resident